1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light emitting systems for helmets, and more particularly, to light emitting systems with LED modules for helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made in the art to provide lighting equipments that are useful in low light or no light environment. The lighting devices in the art generally include hardware that is mounted on the helmet. Moore et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,263) teaches a bicycle or motorcycle helmet that uses accelerometers to activate multiple arrays of LEDs that require high amounts of current for the light output.
The prior art also includes helmets with LED lights that are designed to act as an indicator to give various signals, for example, a brake signal, turn signal, or strobe positioning lights. These devices generally include a plurality of auxiliary components and fixed mechanisms to hold them to helmet surfaces as well as mechanisms to activate them remotely.
The helmets lighting systems in the prior art generally require additional mounting hardware to affix the lighting system to helmets. Such systems are preferred in a mining safety or other applications requiring no additional fixture attachments to helmets. A plurality of physical switches mounted on exterior battery cases are a big concern for electronic failure, water damage, and opens the potential for batteries to dislodge and short causing sparks which could ignite flammable gasses.
Burdick, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,633) teaches a motorcycle helmet having a ring of lights with a battery is mounted around the entire circumference of the helmet. However, this system is not suitable for various sized helmets, and in addition, requires substantial energy to keep it lighted continuously for a week or more without heavy batteries which would make it unwieldy to mount on a helmet.
Rodriguez et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,721) and Hanabusa, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,210) use a band holding exposed LEDs connected to the helmet with wires connecting to a battery mounted inside or outside of the helmet. The LEDs are powered by an open coin cell battery holder mounted on the rear of the helmet. Both methods include exposed connections and batteries to the air, which is most undesirable in explosive gas environments due to spark potential. Furthermore, these LEDs light the peripheral areas rather than lighting the area directly in front of an observer.
The helmet lighting systems in the prior art generally have large power consumption, bulky mounting mechanisms, user unfriendliness, and are fragile. Such helmet lighting systems have not been acceptable for use in the mining safety industry or underground construction sites. There are several areas where light is needed for utility functions for the wearers themselves. Prior art devices that address utility light output on helmets generally include heavy batteries and exposed wiring connections that may represent a spark hazard in potential explosive gas environments.
The prior art include lighting systems for safety apparel that use Electro-luminescence (EL) strips sewn into the fabric surfaces to blink on and off. In such lighting systems several “AA” batteries to activate the blinking of the strips are used. It is observed that such systems are prone to breakage, are very dim to view at even moderate distances, and contain wiring prone to breakage that must run the entire length of the EL strip. EL has no IR energy output frequency so is not used with FLIR equipment and it requires wires to run the full length of the light output putting dangerous conductive surfaces near the heart and chest areas of workers.
In order to light up surface areas of items such as clothing or backpacks, suitcases, exterior portions of transport vehicles, and the like, incandescent lights, LEDs, or EL are employed in the prior art. However, the extensive wiring and high current draw that reduces the battery life make these lighting systems unsuitable for mining and hazardous operating conditions. Safety jackets presently used by airlines are made with a flashing beacon attached that activates upon contact with water. It is observed that the lifespan of such devices is quite short (measured in hours) because they have no way of shutting them off. Furthermore, they do not contain IR output for long distance detection from aircraft. The prior art safety helmet lighting systems fail to assist search and rescue personnel in locating distressed or injured workers in dust-filled, fog-like, or inclement conditions that prevents visible light from penetrating. Emergency circumstances such as explosions, cave-ins, dense fog, smoke from fires, etc. can prevent light from penetrating the opaque air-borne conditions, thus, preventing rescuers from finding people quickly in need of immediate assistance.
A lighting system having light weight batteries is needed that provides light for extended periods of time and that allows others around to identify the position and orientation of the user. A lighting system is further needed that is intrinsically safe for use in potentially explosive gaseous environments and that is flexible to mount on safety helmets of various sizes.